1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an access opening closure device for allowing articles to pass through an otherwise impervious wall. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an access opening closure device for use in prisons and hospital psychiatric wards which allows an article to be passed through a cell or hospital room door without exposing a guard or hospital attendant to possible injury or battery by the prisoner or patient.
2. Background of Related Art
Prison cell and hospital room doors for confining dangerous inmates or patients which are fitted with an access opening to allow passage of food or medication are well known. Such access openings, which may also be used to handcuff an inmate before the hospital or prison cell door is unlocked and opened, is typically covered by a closure device which may be closed to seal the access opening. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,302,325, 6,598,546 and 6,817,481 disclose known closure devices and are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Known closure devices identified above are supported on respective prison cell or hospital room doors and extend outwardly from the respective doors into an adjacent walkway. It would be desirable to provide an access opening closure device which retains the benefits of prior art closure devices yet is easily movable from an operative position to a stowed, non-operative position.